Mustelid Physiology
The power to use the abilities of mustelids. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called *Mustelid Mimicry *Polecat Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into mustelids, including weasels, badgers, wolverines, etc. Applications * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Flexibility * Night Vision * Pheromone Manipulation * Predator Instinct Variations * Badger Physiology: Burrowing, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Feral Mind ** Mellivora Physiology (honey badgers): Dermal Armor, Enhanced Endurance, Feral Mind, Fear Masking, Matter Ingestion, Poison Immunity, Stench Generation * Lutrinae Physiology (otters): Cold-proof Skin, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Pressure Resistance, Speed Swimming * Mustelinae Physiology (wolverines, weasels, ferrets, martens, minks, etc): Burrowing, Stealth Tactics, ** Wolverine Physiology: Arctic Adaptation, Claw Retraction, Cold-proof Skin, Dermal Armor, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Fear Masking, Feral Mind Note that skunks aren't technically mustelids, but are included here for the sake of simplicity. * Skunk Physiology: Arctic Adaptation, Burrowing, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Forest Adaptation, Plains Adaptation, Poison Immunity, Stench Generation Mythical Mustelids: *'Kamaitachi Physiology' *'Mujina Physiology': Human Disguise Associations *Mammalian Physiology Mustelids are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: *''Badgers'': Earth Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Will Empowerment *''Skunks'': Absolute Defense, Barrier Generation, Death Inducement, Humility Inducement *''Weasels'': Trickster *''Wolverine'': Berserker Physiology, Gluttony Manipulation Known Users See Also: Playful Otter and Wicked Weasel. Cartoons Folklore/Mythology Gallery Manga/Anime File:Yuuno_ferret.jpg|Yuuno (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) as ferret... File:Yuuno_human.jpg|and human. File:Chamo.jpg|Chamo (Mahou Sensei Negima!!) File:Okojo.png|Okojo (Okojo-san) Cartoons Minerva_minks_1.jpg|Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) IAW.png|I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) Pepper_clark_other_style.png|Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) Dave_1.png|Dave (Scaredy Squirrel), an anthropomorphic skunk. Paddy_1.png|Paddy Padderson (Scaredy Squirrel), an anthropomorphic ferret. Skunk_skunk_fu.png|Skunk (Skunk Fu!) HEC002.jpg|Hector MacBadger (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks), an anthropomorphic badger. skunk-franklin-3.66.jpg|Skunk (Franklin), an anthropomorphic skunk. Badger.jpeg|Badger (Franklin), an anthropomorphic badger. otter-franklin-6.29.jpg|Otter (Franklin), an anthropomorphic otter. Chainrex.jpeg|Verminator Rex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), a mutant/anthropomorphic honey badger. Sticks_the_Badger_2015.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom), an anthropomorphic badger. Bunga-image.png|Bunga (The Lion Guard) Comics Geoffrey St. John profile.jpg|Geoffrey St. John (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian skunk. ShellcrackerProfile.png|Captain Shellbreaker (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian otter. 402px-Bajer_Blaquestrype.jpg|Humanimalian mustelids (Extinctioners); Bajer Blaquestrype,... 368px-Extinctioners_Cast_Angelica.jpg|... Angelica Ferroti, ... 413px-Uniform_forcewave.jpg|... Forcewave, ... 403px-Uniform_Mindswipe.jpg|... Mindswipe, ... 647px-Extinctioners_Cast_Oddersons_by_Ebonyleopard.jpg|... The Oddersons, ... 357px-Artic_Blue_Cast_Passion_by_Ebonyleopard.jpg|... Passion, ... Andorozon_Unit_Sue_chan.jpg|... and Sue-chan. Under_the_Sparking_Sea_water_weasel.jpg|Water weasel (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) Films Friar_Tuck_Disney.jpg|Friar Tuck (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic badger. Otterton_Zootopia.jpg|Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia)... Otterton Zootopia .jpg|…and Mr. Otterton (Zootopia), anthropomorphic otters. Duke_Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic weasel. Dr._Badger_Zootopia.jpg|Dr. Badger (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic badger. KFP3-jade-soldiers.png|Badger Twins (Kung Fu Panda 3), two anthropomorphic badgers. Buck1.png|Buck (Ice Age) Video Games Badger_Berzerker.png|Horace (Armello), an anthropomorphic badger. Otter_Butcher.png|Sylas (Armello), an anthropomorphic otter. Honker_the_skunk.png|Honker the Skunk (Conker) Don_weazo.png|Don Weaso (Conker) BumperDS.PNG|Bumper the Badger (Diddy Kong Racing) Unagi.full.79667.jpg|Unagi (Popotan) is a Hondo Stoat girl. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper:Thieves in Time) from a long line of master thieves, the Le Paradox Clan, similar to Sly Cooper. Chief_Barkley.png|James Barkley (Sly Cooper), an anthropomorphic badger. Loguhn.jpg|Wolvar (Warcraft) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries